


bloody kisses          ~EdgeBerry~

by baby_bean_toga



Series: Undertale fan fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Family, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff, aloneblue, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bean_toga/pseuds/baby_bean_toga
Summary: after blues brother stretch was brutily slaughtered in front of him, he met another papyrus. this one seemed nice only to him but he was actually scary. blue felt safe around this monster so he was taken in and protected.
Relationships: Blue/Edge
Series: Undertale fan fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614424
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Blue was running through the woods; tears in his eyes. He didn't just see that? Did he? The sounds of his brothers cries for help echoed threw his non-existent ears. Before the small boy knew it, he tripped and landed face first into the snow. Tears began to rapidly fall down his cheek bones. He said his older brothers names over and over. He was shaking while gripping his skull. Everything was hurting him. His clothes was covered in his brothers blood and dust. That monster. Slaughtered blues only brother. Blue began to cry again into his knees. The sound of snow crunching came close to him. Blue tried to stand but he fell so he accepted his fate. He thought he was gonna die. But he heard a sort of kind voice. “Are you alright?”. Their Voice was rough but also soft. Blue sat up and looked at the figure. He was a skeleton. And he looked almost like papyrus. Was he a papyrus…? Blue tried to sit up but it filled his back with pain. Was he hit when he was running and he didn't know it? The figure had on tight jeans, a tight shirt, gold belt, and a torn red scarf. He had a small worried but also tough look on his face. Blue had tears in his eyes. “H...help me….” was all blue could manage to say. The taller figure bent next to blue and looked at him. “Can you move?” the skeleton asked. Blue shook his head. “Okay, my name is Edge, i'm from underfell. What's your name?” edge asked. “B ... blue...blue…” blue whimpered. Edge nodded and picked blue up. Blue teared up in pain. “AuGhHh!!” he cried. Edge looked at blues back and saw a large slice in his back. “Oh god…” edge whispered. Blue gripped edge and began walking into the forest that took edge to his au. He took blue and he began speed walking to his house. Once he got there he laid blue on the couch and removed his shirt. He put blue on his stomach and went to get his first aid kit.why was such a hellish monster being so nice? Because he felt bad for this poor kid. Blue was crying again as edge cleaned his scar. “oWwW!” he yelped. Well squealed. It made edge wince. Blue finished cleaning it and began to patch it. “How did this happen?” edge asked. “A monster…. All black and glitched… slaughtered my brother… a-and i think he cut me..” blue whimpered trying to sit up. Edge made him lay back down. “Lay. you'll be okay. My brot- ahem. Well yea my brother will be here soon. Don't tell him I fixed you.” blue nodded and took a small deep breath. Edge covered blue in a brown blanket and walked off. Blue closed his eyes and whimpered as he fell asleep. Edge took a breath and began to make dinner as his brother walked in. “boss. Im back.” he groaned as he slipped his shoes off. “Good. I need you to clean up we have a guest whos gonna be staying with us.” edge said as he made lasagna. “What who-” he was cut off as he saw sleeping blue on the couch. “Damn. he’s so.. Beat up. What happened?” fell knelt by blue and rubbed the crack over blues lip. Blue flinched and whined a bit. “N...no… m..more…” he whimpered as he moved his head. Edge peeked in and frowned. Fell noticed this, “did you.. Save him because you felt bad?” fell smirked. “Maybe…. He was out in his au beat up begging for help. And… he’s also cute.” edge had a small blood red blush on his cheekbones. Fell sighed and rubbed his skull. “Boss. this can get you killed if this leaks out! If you show weakness to one monster you might to every damn monster whos begging and bleeding for help!” the smaller skeleton yelled. Edge growled and picked fell up off the ground by the red collar around his neck and slammed him against the wall. “don't . you. Ever! Raise your voice to me!” he yelled, waking blue up. Blue slowly sat up and whimpered. “W...what… are you doing to him…?’ blue whimpered low. Edge looked over at the terrified boy. “Blue.. I was just-”

“You were hurting him!” blue said loudly. Edge flinched and fell noticed. “You like him so much you tried lyin’ huh?” fell purred. Edge blushed again. “Sans stop!” edge said dropping him and going to blue. “I wasn't. I just lost my temper. I do easily blue. Anyway, how's your back feeling?” edge said softly looking into blues eyes. Blue smiled softly. “A bit better. It just hurts when i move.” blue smiled. “Okay i want you to just rest please.” he said calm. Blue nodded and laid down softly, making a small whimper. Edge sighed and stood up petting blues head, going back into the kitchen. Blue had a small smile on his face and a blue blush. Fell flopped on the couch and groaned. “He likes you alot. You know that right?” fell said calmly. “Yea, i like him too..” blue said, trying to sit up. Fell helped blue sit up slowly and smiled some. Blue looked around the room then slowly tried to stand up but fell over. Fell sighed. “Careful. Boss! Come get your marshmallow!” he yelled. Edge peeked in and sighed, setting the food down, and picking blue up. “What are you doing trying to walk? You need to rest.” edge said looking into blues eyes. “I wanna help w-with dinner..” he said whimpering from a bit of pain.

Edge sighed. “Okay. but be careful.” edge said, setting the small boy on the floor helping him walk. Blue was smaller than fell. He was about four foot three. And fell was five six. And edge was at least seven feet. Edge held blues hand helping him walk and went into the kitchen; it was in fairly good shape. Broken things were held together by duct tape. Blue looked around then caught a sent of tomato sauce and cheese. He tried to peek up at the counter but he was really small. Edge pulled up a shair and set blue on it so he could see. Edge walked to the fridge and grabbed some different kinds of cheese for what he was making. Blue peeked at what was in the pan, “what are you making?” he said. Edge started cooking and had a small smile on his face. “Heh, the only thing i can make.” he hummed softly. “Its lasagna.” blue softly held edge’s hand like he would his brother when they were cooking. “Ok papy!” he smiled.

Edge flinched, not used to that name. He looked down at blue and saw him smiling. Edge frowned. He knew why blue was doing this. Blue thinks he’s his big brother. Blue reached over the counter and helped edge until it was time to put it in the oven. Blue gotta put it in. once he did, he hopped into edges arms. Like he’d do with his big brother. Edge sighed for the boy and held him as he went to the living room. Fell looked up at them smirking then saw blue gripping the back of edges shirt tightly. His face was also in edges shoulder, buried deep. Fells smirk went to worry. Edge sighed and placed a hand on blues head. “Is he okay boss…?” fell asked calmly. Edge shook his head no and pet blues head. “He called me papy and got all lovey then he began crying. I feel really bad for him.” edge said quietly holding blue tight. Fell also looked up at blue and saw baby blue tears leaking down his face. Fell teleported to his room and came back with his pillow. Fell used it when he cried in all the timelines. Blue softly took it and hugged it while sitting on edges lap. “I'm-miss him…” blue sniffled. Edge placed a hand on blues head and sighed. “I know. But it's gonna be okay now i promise you.” blue nodded and dropped the pillow and hugged edge tight stuffing his face into his chest. “Boss, is he gonna have to live with us then? If so, will he sleep?” fell asked. “He can stay in my bed, I'll take the couch.” edge hummed. “Ok blue?” edge whispered softly. Blue nodded and gripped edges shirt tightly. Fell sat up and shut the curtains on the window, “I don't want anyone seeing you love birds so I don't get killed.” fell grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

Edge held blue tighter and placed the side on his skull on the top of blues. Fell wet upstairs to leave them two alone. Blue wrapped his arms around edge’s neck and nuzzled his neck. “I’ll protect you ok..?” edge whispered. Blue nodded and felt a warm feeling on his neck. It was edge’s breathing. “E...edge.. T..that feels w-weird…” blue whispered. Edge pulled blue closer and held him. “Sorry” he mumbled. Blue held onto edge’s shirt. “Its ok.. I kinda like it” blue whispered. Edge got closer to his neck and began to kiss up it making blue gasp. He gripped onto edge and made a small whimper. Edge loosened his grip on blue and nuzzled him. “You'll be safe here blue. I promise.” edge whispered some and held blue. Blue smiled and sat on edge’s leg. “Thank you” he smiled some and edge smiled back. Blue made a small yawn as edge got up and laid him down. He went to the kitchen and pulled the food out of the oven. He sighed and he looked over at blue and smiled a bit. As he was cutting the food there was a knock at the door. “I'll get it for you edge!” blue hopped off the couch and opened the door. And when he did, he fell to his knees coughing hard. He was stabbed by a darker bone. Edge walked in slowly. “Who is it bl- BLUE!” edge ran over to him and picked him up. “Stay with me stay with me-” edge gripped blues small hand and looked up at the door. No one was there? “Sans!” edge yelled. He heard moving upstairs but no one came. “Hold tight baby blue.” he whispered. Blue nodded weakly and edge ran upstairs. He busted fells door open and saw fell on his knees with tears in his eyes and his arms being bent back by another skeleton who was all black boned and glitching out. He had blue tear marks coming out of his eyes and yellow teeth. And he had a big grin on his face. Edge summoned a bone and growled. “Let him go and leave.” he grouled. “B-boss d-dont do a-anything he’ll try to k-kill yo- AUGH!” more tears fell down fells face as one of his arms were snapped and he was thrown to the floor. “I t-0ld yo-U NO-t to sA_y 4-nyth1ng!” error grouled out and looked up at edge. “Why are you here?!” edge yelled. “T-0 kil-1 th-3 l-4st of the au i kill3-d and you and this pathetic thing are responsible for hikm not be-IN-g in his au.” he smirked. Was he talking about blue? Edge gripped his bone and tried attacking this error. But error kicked edge in the back of the leg causing him to fall. Edge fell and groaned. 

Blue downstairs groaned as he grabbed his phone and dialed his friends; the star sans’. Ink picked up, “oh hey blue!” he hummed. Blue coughed blood and whimpered. “H-elp…” he whispered, said. Ink looked at dream and frisk. “Blue were are you.” he said firmly. “Under….fell…?” he whimpered. “Were on our way blue.” blue went to say okay but coughed out blood and fell to the floor. 

Ink gathered all his things for healing and grabbed the other star sans’ and teleported to wear blue was. Dream ran to blue and shook his shoulder. “He's out cold.” dream said looking at ink and frisk. Ink ran over to blue and saw all the blood on him. “Frisk get me the soul bandages and the other bandages.” ink said hard. Frisk nodded and brought them over. Ink began to wrap blues soul and began to heal his bones. “Come on! Come on!” ink said loudly. Once ink was don't he saw blue breathing again but he was still asleep. Ink stood up and looked upstairs. “It's quiet…” dream said looking at ink. “You guys stay. I'll go upstairs.” in said and the other two nodded. Ink went up stairs and opened fells door and saw edge on the floor with his head bleeding and he was passed out and fell was in the corner of the room shaking and crying. Ink ran over to fell and placed a hand on his shoulder and fell flinched. “Hey hey calm down you know me..” ink said calm trying so calm fell. “You remember me don't you?” ink said softly. Fell nodded and looked into inks eyes. Fell calmed some and whimpered. “Were gonna take you to a hospital in original au on the surface. Blue and you brother needs medical help” fell nodded and tried to stand but failed as he fell. Ink yelled for dream and he ran in helping fell immediately. Ink went to edge and cleaned the blood off him revealing a large crack. Edge made a small whimper. “Shh shh it's okay we've got you.” ink whispered as he wrapped a bandage around his skull. “Fell who did this..?” ink looked at fell. Fell looked up and made a small groan. “I d-dunno… but he was all glitched out… he stabbed blue and stepped on boss’s soul… and… he snapped my arm… and took my soul with him…” he whimpered weak. Ink growled under his breath. “Damnit… dream call pj now.” ink said firmly. Dream nodded and laid fell on his bed and called pj over. “Yes daddy?” he said in his normal small voice. Ink went to pj and knelt to his size. “Do you know where error is?” he asked softly. Pj nodded. “He came home erlier and said he was covered in strawberry syrup. Cause he had red on him. He was also in his office too” he said calm. Ink nodded and looked down at edge. His face was calm unlike allways mad like how ink made him. “Pj baby, can you go get him?” ink said softly. “And if he says no just teleport him here” pj nodded and teleported away. I laid edge down and stood up. Pj came back with error and ink immidietly slapped error. “What did i tell you about messing with au’s?!” ink snapped. Error rubbed his cheek. “N-0t t-O. s-OR-ry i-nk” he whispered. Ink sighed and looked down at edge then at fell. “Go home. We need to get these guys to tale before they dust.” ink huffed. Error nodded and went home with Pj. ink picked up edge and took a small breath, “dream get fell and tell frisk to get blue”. Dream nodded and grabbed fell and went downstairs, ink following too. Frisk had blue on her back as ink tleported all of them to tale. Everyone in undertale was on the surface so the hospital was much better. Ink and the rest of the star sans’ plus frisk began walking to the hospital. A few humans were in the waiting room and at the desk. Then sans was leaning on the wall sipping coffee. “Sans!” ink yelled. Sans looked over and set his cup down and ran over. “Oh my asgore, what happened?” sans gasped. “Error. We need someone to fix them all. There probably gonna dust soon. Exepsally fell…” ink said low. Sans nodded and called in three roll in beds and it took all three skelitons into a room for people to fix there bones.


	3. Chapter 3

The star sans’s had left the hospital once the three monsters were fixed and sans staid in the room with the three for when they woke up. Edge was the first one up. His eyes opened slowly and a pained groan left his mouth. He shielded his eyes from the brightlight and saw the i.v in his hand. Edge looked around the room and saw blue next to him with an air mask on and his hp low. He reached over weakly and softly grabbed blues hand. It was slightly lymph. “b-BerRY…?” edges voice cracked. Blue made a soft whine as he woke up and he realized where he was. He began to whimper and shake. Edge weakly stood up and laid by blue. He pulled blue close and was careful of the stab mark in his chest. Blue looked up at edge, his eye lights dim. “E...edge…” blue whispered. Edge gripped blues hand and kissed his head. “It's gonna be okay… “ he whispered to blue. Blue nodded as his breath hitched. He snuggled as close as possible into edges chest and held him tight. Edge hummed and looked at fell. He was still asleep. His heart monitor was slow but steady. Blue looked over to where edge was looking and frowned and looked up at edge. Edge sighed and held blue and kissed him softly and deeply on the teeth. Blues eyes widened and slowly closed as he slowly kissed him back.when edge pulled away blue made a small whimper and nuzzled the taller. Edge heard a groan from fell. Edge sat up and looked at fell. The small skeleton opened his eyes and he had a mad look. “Sans.” edge said softly. Fell looked up and whimpered. “B...boss… i-” he whimpered remembering everything that happened. 

Error held fell to the floor, breaking his soul. Fell fought against error and ended up with his soul being cracked. Edge walked in and kicked error off him. He knelt down to help fell and got hit in the skull with a bone. Then once error left ink came after what seemed like an hour.

Fell had small tears forming. “I..i'm sorry i co-couldn't protect you..” fell constantly wiped tears but they kept coming back. “I'm a horrible big brother..” he cried weakly, his voice cracking. Edge reached over and held fells hand and gave him a soft warm smile. “Hey.. it's okay. You tried. I believe you did.” edge smiled and let go of fell. “You numbskull” he chuckled. Fell smiled and staid laying back. Blue made a weak attempt to take in a breath and grabbed edge tight. “Berry..?” edge whispered. Blue whimpered as his breathing went back to normal. “I-im ok n-now..” he smiled softly. Edge nodded and laid back down on his side and closed his eyes. Blue yawned softly and held onto edge. “I wanna go home…” he whisperd. Edge pet blue and sighed. “I know. We all do but we can’t right now.” blue sighed and looked down. Sans walked over to the bed and softly tapped edge. Edge looked up at him softly still holding blue. “I need you to get back on your bed. We need to take blue to heal his soul” sans said softly. Edge nodded and kissed blue, “if anything happens yell my name. I will protect you” he whispered. Blue nodded as edge got up and laid in his hospital bed. Sans took blue out of the room and left the fell bro’s alone together.

fell rolled over onto his side sighing softly. "i hate it here..." he whimpered. "weve only been here for like, two hours sans." edge said sitting up. "im actully suprised we didnt get any more hurt than this..." he said softly, looking at his hp and sats. "unlike blue. he'd actully be dead by now if you didnt help him" fell said. "yea"

edge rubbed his skull softly and smiled to himself. 

"so when are ya gonna claim him?~" fell teased. "w-what do you mean?" edge looked over.

"like, leaving marks on him showing others to back off and that he's take-" a suddon scream made edge jolt. he immidietly stood up and ran out of the room. 

in the room blue was in human doctors were trying to fix his soul, screams leaving the boys mouth from the amount of pain. tears streamed down his face. "e-EdGE!!" he screamed loudly crying hard. the doctors were trying to stich a hold up in his soul but were trying not to hurt him. but faild. blue hands were gripping the sheets under him crying hard.

his head felt dizzy from all the crying and the doctors put a gas mask over his mouth. blues eyes began to close slowly and the last thing he saw before he went into deep sleep was edge's face


End file.
